


Watchpoint High

by lawfulvictorianx



Series: Overwatch AUs [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Alive (Overwatch), Talon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawfulvictorianx/pseuds/lawfulvictorianx
Summary: An Overwatch highschool AU.





	1. The big day

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfiction so go easy on me :/

I'm so nervous and excited at the same time. Today is the day. The day I start at Watchpoint High. From what I've heard, it's a good school despite its shutdown a few years ago. Fortunately it had reopened a few days ago. Loads of kids wanted to attend but there's a long waiting list. I'm one of the lucky ones who got accepted. I literally jumped around and screamed when I got the letter. I can't wait to go.

I quickly shovel in my cereal before grabbing my bag and making it for the door.

"Lena, aren't you forgetting something?" My mum asked with a smirk and her eyebrows raised.

I look back at her in confusion. I don't think I've forgotten any- Shit. I throw my bag back down and run upstairs to my bedroom. How could I have forgotten to even get dressed? I search for the right outfit in my rumble of clothes that I lazily stuffed in my wardrobe. 

I change out of my pajamas into some black leggings, a long orange tank top and my brown leather jacket. I complete my look with my beanie and my glasses. Good job mum reminded me, I would've of been blind without these. I exit the room. I once again grab my bag and put on my sneakers.

"Mum, I'm setting off now" I call, placing my hand on the door handle.

"Ok, love. Have a good day!" she calls back from the kitchen.

"I will!" Or I'll try at least.

When I finally arrive at the school, I'm taken back at how beautiful it is. I thought I was at the wrong place until I saw the sign which read: Watchpoint High | Education center for young adults. The whole place looks like a college campus or a boarding school.

I spot a few people walking about but unlike me, they're not gasping in amazement at the whole place. How do they even keep their cool like that?! There are around six different buildings and I can already spot a running track. I can't wait to train on that. The school is also surrounded by loads of vegetation. 

I suddenly feel a soft tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a girl who a only a little bit shorter than me. She has chocolate brown hair tied in a bun and dark eyes behind her glasses. She's wearing a blue hoodie, a pair of beige shoes and some comfy looking jeans. It takes a few moments before she finally speaks up.

"Sorry to bother you but I'm assuming you're a freshman like me and I just wanted to remind you that we're supposed to got to orientation at eight," she explained, stuttering and blushing.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me, love," I thank her, giving her a smile. 

"You're welcome but you should probably get going. It'll start in a few minutes."

"Shit. Mind if I walk with you then?"

"No, I don't mind at all."

The walk was awkward to be honest. The girl didn't say a thing but I just blathered on and on like I normally do. I probably really pissed her off. I can be very annoying without intending to be. That's why I never got on with any girls at my old school back in England. At least Watchpoint High was a chance at a new life. We finally reached the hall and went inside. We had one or two minutes until orientation starts so thankfully we had time to sit down and gather our stuff.

The orientation lasted quite a while but we were finally let out. Our freedom was cut short though since we have to have our ID photos taken after lunch and then grab our textbooks before going back home. We had a few ours until we had to go to lunch so me and the girl (who I now found out was called Mei-Ling Zhou) decided to spend the time looking over our schedules and finding our classes. 

My classes are Creative Writing, Statistics, Biology, European history, French, photography, Aerobics and Drama. Me and Mei only share Biology together. 

We both soon set off to locate our classrooms. We first went to Biology before separating to find our other classes. I pull out my map and try to navigate my French class. It's awfully confusing. I don't think the way the map is set out is the problem, it's likely just me being dumb. I must have been visibly struggling because two other students suddenly approached me. 

One was a girl and the other a guy, both were shorter than me (I didn't think that was possible). The girl had brown hair which went pass her shoulders. She wore a blue off-shoulder top with the face of a pink bunny rabbit, white shorts and skater boots. The guy had long thick dreadlocks which were tied back with a green bobble. He wore a forest green long sleeved top with beige cargo shorts and blue trainers. 

"Hey, do you need help?" The girl inquired. 

"No-well, yeah. I need to find classroom 13 for my French lesson but I don't have a clue which building it's in," I told her, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. 

"No worries, let me have a quick look at your schedule and map," the guy smiled. I handed him my schedule and map. He quickly looked both of them over before handing them back to me. "Well, you were close. It's in the next one after this."

"Okay, thanks, love."

"You're welcome," they both chimed.

"Before i whizz off, who are you two?"

"I'm Hana and this is Lucio," the girl explained.

"Cool, I'm Lena. I have to go but we'll talk later."

I heard them shout their goodbyes as I jog through the corridors to the exit. Wow, this place is so confusing. At least, those two were there to help. 

I finally reach the classroom but stop to find three other students. I'm a little intimidated by their appearance. One is a guy with a black beanie which covers his hair, a hoodie with an old metal band's logo on, baggy trousers and boots.

There are two women as well. One has a dark brown sidecut with dyed purple at the ends, purple eye contacts, a long purple ripped hoodie, jeans and purple converse. The other one really catches my eyes. From what I can see, she has really long black hair tied in a tight ponytail. Her eyes are a lovely shade of amber. She wore a grey sleeveless dress with a belt and some high heels. I could of easily mistaken her for a teacher. 

The other two started to move away. I guess they're also checking out what classes they're in. Oh my god, I don't know if i can stand being in a class with that girl. I'd probably be bloody checking her out all the time. _Keep, your cool, Lena. Now isn't the time for having little middle school crushes. She's probably straight anyways_. As she starts to saulter away with her mates, I catch her glare at me. Ok, ignore all of that. I don't care what time it is, I think I have my first crush.


	2. I'll try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries to settle in.

“Ugh, my ID photo looks bloody awful," I sigh. I look so awkward. I would be fine if I had a genuine smile on my face and not those cheesy ones that the photographer always asks you to do. The lighting also didn't help. I think I'm blind, thanks to that flash.

"You look fine, Oxton," Aleksandra chuckles, pausing from eating her Pelmeni. Did her mum really make that? My mum just gives me money to buy food from the cafeteria. Though that might be because she's not exactly the best cook but don't tell her that.

Anyways, I met Aleksandra yesterday after the whole incident with the mystery girl. She was hanging about with Mei before we had to go grab our textbooks. Apparently Mei was also having trouble with navigating through the school so Aleksandra decided to help her out which was rather kind of her. I wouldn't of expected her to be so sweet because of her appearance. she was way taller than me and Mei and she was extremely muscular. I loved her hair though. It was cut short and dyed a hot pink. I used to want to dye my hair crazy colours such as pink when I was younger but I've grown to love my messy brown hair.

Ever since, we met her yesterday we've started to hang out with her as well as Lucio and Hana. However, those two mostly kept to themselves, normally discussing Hana's YouTube channel or Lucio's music.

"Well, thanks, love." Everyone chatted on and on to each, trying to eat their meals before next lesson. Well, everyone except me. I still have most of my cheeseburger and fries left and my can has plenty of soda left.

I'm too busy searching for her. All the freshmen have the same lunchtime so there is a possibility she might be grabbing lunch in here unless she's like Aleksandra and her lunch is from home. I suddenly saw a familiar face. well, two. There was the guy from before and the other girl. The guy seemed to be arguing with some other student on another table while the girl looked on. The other student was another guy with short blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and a sharp jawline. Basically an average high school boy. He seemed to be ignoring Mr. Edgelord. I wouldn't be able to do that if someone was shouting in my face. I'd talk back to them and start a whole argument. This guy seemed to be patient though.

So was his whole group of mates. There were about three of them. One was a woman with platinum blond ponytail and sky blue eyes, much like an angel. The others were a boy with medium length hair a sandy colour with dyed green at the ends and the only was also a boy with messy black hair and glasses. It was a strange group but probably their style wasn't dramatic as Mr. Edgelord's little group. The girl was missing though. Maybe she was sick or something and she had to miss school. Yeah, it was definitely that.

"Lena, hurry up. We're all finished," Hana interrupts my train of deep thought. I apologise and quickly eat the last of my food.

The last lesson of the day: French. I was nervous about this at the beginning of the day, not just because the only language I excel at is English but because of her. At least my worries are now in the pa-. Wait, what? I'm walking to the classroom but I spot someone who shouldn't be here.

Without realising, I halt and just stare in disbelief at her. I must have looked so weird. Why was she here? She took a quick confused glance at me out of the corner of her eye before entering the classroom. I feel like my feet are glued to the floor but I better get moving before class starts. I don't want to be wasting a hour of my life in detention. After freeing myself, I dash for it.

Luckily I'm not late and I'm actually a few minutes early. It's just me, her and angel girl. The teacher is quite an old one, probably in her 60s. She has snow white hair tied in a messy long braid and she seems to love the colour blue. Specifically the dark shade. Her eyes are a dark warm brown and its shape is wide. She gives me a smile as approach the others. Mystery girl is leaning on a desk and angel girl is stood up, waiting enthusiastically for the lesson to start. Why is everyone here so pretty and attractive?

"I'm sorry for opening up the classroom so early but I thought it was better than making you all wait out there," The teacher explained, still smiling.

"It's alright and thank you," I smile back. I was tempted to call her "love" by accident since I was so used to but thank god I stopped myself.

She seemed nice enough but she still seemed intimidating somehow. If I did say it, I would definitely get off on a bad start and that'd be most of my school year in ruins. I try my best to not be my awkward self and avoid mystery girl. While I'm being so nervous that i'm starting to sweat, I hear a click of dainty footsteps heading towards me.

"Hello, I'm Angela Ziegler," they introduced themselves. I looked up to see Angel girl smirking at me. The name Angela definitely suited her. I'm guessing she's one of those students who always get top grades and always do the best. I do try but it just doesn't end in good results.

"Um, hi. I'm Lena," I reply, trying my best to muster a proper grin. I can feel those narrow golden eyes staring into me, possibly analysing everything I do and say. Don't turn around no matter what. Just ignore and everything will be fine.

"Tch~" I hear an annoyed feminine sigh behind me. Wait, was that her right now?

Angela also seems to be the same state of shock as I am. Her eyes are glancing right in the direction of mystery girl and I can't help the urge to turn around. Just stay calm. Luckily, when I do turn around, the girl is no longer looking my way and is instead examining her nails. They're long and painted a bright scarlet colour. I've always been jealous of other girls' nails. I'm rubbish at being careful when painting them so it usually ends up everywhere. I also have a habit of biting them when I'm too anxious. Something I never realised I was doing at this very moment.

I quickly remove them from my mouth and instead shove them in my pockets. Mystery girl still has her hair tied in a ponytail and her outfit has changed to a black shirt, leggings and long boots. I open my mouth to speak but I'm interrupted.

"What's your problem?" Angela questions her, raising an eyebrow. I hear a low chuckle escape out of mystery girl's lips.

"Everyone, quite frankly. I do not see why everyone is becoming so buddy buddy with each other. High school is simply just temporary, you won't see each other again afterwards," She spoke in a flat honeyed tone. She was smiling but it seemed to be one that showed vanity and too much pride rather than humour or happiness. I honestly don't think she even knows what a real smile is. I turn to see what Angela's response would be but she didn't seem to be making an attempt to argue against the girl.

"That's not true," I state. I watch as the girl's eyes flickers from Angela to me. Her smug grin is gone and is replaced by a frown.

"Pardon?"

"It's not true. Everything that happens in high school isn't just temporary and something to just take for granted. I doubt that most of us won't be friends when we finally graduate. If you actually make an effort with people, they will stay. You obviously know nothing about that." I couldn't stop myself.

She may be pretty but she seemed to have the personality of a viper with no empathy or sympathy for others. If she could just try to understand that, we wouldn't be having this argument. However, I was still waiting for a response.

Everyone went silent and she seemed to have lost interest entirely in the conversation. She wasn't looking at her nails again but instead outside of the window. There wasn't anything remotely interesting that I could see but she seemed so focused on it. It was only a while until I finally realised that she didn't look exactly okay. Did I upset her? I didn't meant to. I just blabber on sometimes and I don't realise what I'm doing and how it actually affects other people. I wanted to ask her if she was okay but it seemed like she was a very reserved and standoffish person. It'd probably upset her more if I did ask. Instead I attempted to make conversation.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her, visibly distressed of what her reaction would be.

"Why do you care?" She hissed, not even turning round to look at me. "Well, it's be nice to know your name at least. I'll probably find out sooner or later." I wanted to say the truth that I wanted to get to know her better but that's probably way too creepy. I heard her sigh and prepared for the worst but I was surprised at what I heard next.

“It’s Amelie.” She still wasn’t making eye contact but at least it was something. I felt my heart start beating faster. Maybe she wasn’t as much as a bitch we initially thought she was. There was still hope.

                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~

 _Don’t panic, Fareeha. Everything will be fine_. I keep trying to tell myself that. I shouldn’t be nervous. I’m strong. Well, physically. Could it end up like middle school all over again? i still remember all those stupid pathetic words they said. It shouldn’t hurt me but it does. What if people find out about my sexuality again? The slurs and bullying might never end if they do. My mom might try to protect me but there’s only so much she can do. I guess I’ll try my best to fit in even if it means pretending I’m something I’m not.

                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~

Another day at Watchpoint High. A week has passed since that incident in the French lesson.

Amelie doesn't seem to exactly like me still but her expression is just a teeny bit softened when she sees me. Angela and her are still worst enemies though. They're also glaring at each other and it's awkward for anyone caught in the middle. That's normally me since the three of us always arrive early. Mrs Amari just sips her tea and watches. It never gets too out of hand so she doesn't have to break anything up. One of these days it probably will though.

I also found where Amelie is during lunch. I went to the library while I had some spare time at break to do homework and I spotted her in the corner on her own. She was reading a book so I assumed she didn't want to be disturbed but I couldn't help wanting to annoy her. I went and sat next to her and kept asking her questions about the book every time I saw her get absorbed in one of the chapters. The face she pulled always made me start laugh and snort. I even saw a smile tug at the corner of her lips. It was so cute and I couldn't help my cheeks going red when we made eye contact. I've seriously got it bad but it will never happen.

I'm not the type of person people easily fall in love especially very fashionable, pretty and bitchy girls. I'm way too awkward for that. I can dream though, can't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you think this is short but I tried my best. I'm also sorry it took so long, I had exams and everything.


	3. An angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student comes to Watchpoint High.

 

"Ew!" A high pitched voice yelled. It quickly scrambled away from me, giving me the same disgusted look you'd give a cockroach. My younger self didn't seem to understand why they were like that to me though. Was there something wrong with me?

Six years later and I know the answer now. There is. In elementary school, I was always bullied for having short hair, liking sports and being a tomboy. To the other kids, I was seen as disgusting. I don't know if they got the opinion of me being absolutely horrid from their own minds or their parents but I soon found out why they disliked me so much.

In middle school, I was alone and had no friends. I was often verbally bullied by the other female students or beaten up by the male students. Although, I'll probably be able to handle that now since I go to the gym and work out in my spare time. I knew why they did it though. Throughout middle school, I had attempted to keep me being gay under wraps but my classmates quickly pieced everything together. Being super tomboyish and turning bright red every time a seemingly nice girl talked to me. All I heard after that was everyone calling me a dyke and a f*ggot. I was always picking up fights.

One day I came back, really badly injured with a black eye, bruises everywhere and a split lip. I never told my mom what they did before but I couldn't hide this. She was furious when she found out and even more upset when I admitted how long I'd been hiding it from her. That was the first time I moved schools. That continued for majority of my middle school years and ended all the same.

Now I'm entering Watchpoint High. It's actually where my mom works. She wanted me to able to stay for my high school education instead of moving all the time. She'd also be able to get revenge on anyone who did bully me again. She won't have to though since I'm going to make sure no one knows. She's always told me to be myself but I might get hurt again. I don't want to risk that.

Today, for the first time in a while, I'm wearing "feminine" clothing. It's not a dress or anything but it's different from what I normally wear. I forced myself to leave behind my hoodie, jeans and sneakers and I decided to instead wear a white tank top, a blazer and some skinny jeans. It looked a bit too professional for a high schooler but maybe people wouldn't find out as easily.

As I entered the school grounds, I was amazed at the size of the school. The buildings were gigantic and tall. A few students were walking around, the others were most likely already at their lessons. Everyone seemed to know exactly what they were doing, unlike me. It's understandable since I've only started today and it's been around a week since the school finally opened its gates once again.

I edged forwards nervously. _Okay, just get to the reception and grab your timetable_. Sounds simple, apart from the fact that I have no clue where reception is and I’m not great with maps. This is going to be a disaster for sure.

 

Great. After twenty minutes of wandering around the school, I’m lost. All the students and the teachers are in lessons so asking around for help isn’t an option even though it wasn’t in the first place. I’d be way too shy. I’d just stand there blubbering like a goldfish. Oh my god, that’d be so emb-

“Hello,” I hear a soft and polite female voice ask from behind. I spin around quickly in a blur but I go too fast that I almost lose my footing. I’m saved though when I feel delicate small hands holding onto my rather large frame. “Oops.”

The person then giggles. I don’t know if she’s laughing at how stupid I am or what but it sounds more safe and reassuring than that. Is she being nice? That’s something I’ve rarely experienced from anyone apart from my parents. Anyway, after a while of being stood there like an idiot and not looking up, I finally hear the girl speak again.

“Are you okay?” I hear her ask. I can’t help but to lift my head up in response. It would’ve of been best if I hadn’t. She’s literally perfect. Her hair is a brilliant shade of platinum blonde. Her eyes are the colour of the ocean and every feature of her is perfect especially her cute dainty nose. I can’t help but blush. She’s an ang-

“Y-yes, I’m fine!” I practically yell when I realise what I was doing. If I don’t want anyone to find out, I shouldn’t let those type of thoughts cloud my judgement. I stand there, staring as the girl raises an eyebrow. She can probably tell I’m lying. She’s probably mad at me now. So much for a new start.

“Are you sure? You’re not in class and you seem to be wandering around aimlessly.”

She smirks and puts a hand on her hip. Well, she’s got me there. I should tell the truth if I want to stay on neutral terms with her.

“F-fine...I’m lost, okay? I just need to get to reception.”

“Oh. That means you’re the new student.”

“Wait, what?!” I quickly put my hand over my mouth when I realised I had just yelled that in the corridor. The other students probably heard that from their classrooms since it’s so silent. Great, another embarrassing moment to add to my list. I looked towards the girl. Surprisingly, she was still smiling. Was she not embarrassed by me?

“Sorry, I should have explained this at the beginning. I can be very forgetful sometimes.”

“E-explained what?”

For the first time since meeting her, I finally saw a pink hue start to form on her pale white cheeks. Her feet were also shuffling around like they couldn’t stay still. I tried my best not to look. Was she perhaps anxious?

“I should have said this before but I’ve been looking for you. I got told yesterday that I would be the one looking after you. Sorry that I never realised it was you, I should have known really.”

She made a sincere apologetic face to me and nervously looked up at me. Why is she so cute? I’m not going to get through highschool at this rate. Especially if she’s the one looking after me.

“I-it’s fine, really! There was no way you would have known!”

“That’s kind of you to say but Professor Amari been talking about you lately and even told us all you were moving here. You even look like your mother. I’m just a little ditzy, I guess. Anyway, let’s get you over to reception, shall we?”

I just nodded and followed her on. After a few minutes, I gathered the courage to say something.

“C-can I ask you a quick question?” I asked, wanting to hit myself for stuttering like an idiot. The girl turned around, not seeming to notice my nervous speech pattern.

“Of course, ask away,” she replied.

“What’s your name?”

“Oh, I thought it was something bad. I’m Angela Ziegler, what about you?”

“Fareeha Amari.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Fareeha. I’m sure we’ll become great friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken more than a month to finish but I hope you understand and that you enjoy. Feel free to give me suggestions on my tumblr: http://crowtheassassin.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Also thank you for the lovely comments on my last chapter. It meant a lot to me. 
> 
> Finally, this chapter is based on just Fareeha and Angela but I'm mainly focusing on both PharMercy and WidowTracer next chapter. [sorry it's so short by the way]


	4. A new friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Amelie finally meet the new girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little early this time. I hope you enjoy and on a quick side note, I'm also working on some Dishonored fanfiction so maybe watch out for that.

“Why is a little brat like you always following me around? Don’t you have other people you can go bug?” She asked, sighing in what she hoped would sound like annoyance. I perhaps would have fallen for it if I didn’t understand that small part of her.

That glare. With all our other classmates, she’s cold and uncaring. It seems like there isn’t anyone under that mask she hides behind but there is. Well, I hope so. I imagine that tiny bit of softness in those golden eyes are small cracks in her exterior. I feel so lucky because it seems she has an extremely small circle of people she doesn’t give a cold glare to, including me it seems. Despite the fact that she seems more relaxed with Edgelord and the girl who goes by the nickname Sombra than she ever is with me, it’s still progress and I feel privileged.

Also, I feel sometimes she enjoys my company by the way she tries to resist a smile when I’m being my usual bubbly side.

We’re walking to French class together. She usually parts ways if her friends are already waiting for her, probably so she doesn’t feel embarrassed for being seen with an awkward loser like me but we’re usually early.

“You like me really!” I grin, hanging my left arm over her shoulder. I can feel her stiffen at the action but she doesn’t say anything against it. She just glances at me quickly and huffs which is her way of trying not to laugh.

“You can keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night,” she scoffs, rolling her eyes. I can’t help but let out a loud giggle, pulling her in closer to the side of me. She lets out a brief sigh of discomfort before I pull my arm back to my side. I can almost see a bit of red start to cover her cheeks.

We then walk on. All I can hear is the tip tap of her high heeled boots and the annoying squeak of my trainers as I drag my feet across the floor in hopes to keep up with Amelie. She grits her teeth every time she hears the noise but she doesn’t say anything. Despite the silence which is more comfortable than awkward, it’s nice to hear some much peace and quiet instead of hearing everyone else chat away so loud that you can’t hear yourself think or speak.

That’s why me, Amelie and Angela get to class early. We all hate the crowds of pupils hurrying to their next lesson. It’s pleasant to find people who think the same as me.

We finally arrive at the stairs after our five minute journey from the library to French class. My feets are too worn out however so I stop at the end of the stairs. Amelie walks on but pausing when she realises I’m not following. She stands there with a hand of her hip and an eyebrow raised, probably in confusion at my lack of movement.

“Hey,” I breathe out. I take a deep breath. All that trying to catch up with Amelie’s pace has tired me out. I lift up both of my arms, still gasping for oxygen. “Mind carrying me, love?”

Amelie stares at me. How will she react? Will she actually lift me up? I wouldn’t mind being carried with those beautiful strong arms. I smile but I see something that surprises me. She smiles back! Well, she smirked then walked off, abandoning me and ignoring my call for help. It’s still a miracle nonetheless.

After I run up the stairs to try and catch up with Amelie, I realise that she’s already in the classroom.

As I expected, Angela is there but there’s a rather tall figure stood next to her. Amelie was stood near the doorway and as soon as she hears me approaching, she turns round. I notice that Angela’s still wearing the frown she always has when she comes into contact with Amelie.

The person behind looks slightly familiar. I could almost mistake her for Mrs Amari if the teacher wasn’t already sat at her desk and the girl having a short black bob instead of long white hair. The girl is wearing some casual/also formal looking clothes. The jeans are hiding her legs and the sleeves of the blazer are hiding her arms but she seems muscular. She’s way taller than Angela, Amelie and me, of course. Her eyes are also a lovely friendly shade of brown and are much like a doe’s. I can see she has little makeup except for her eyeliner and dark eyeshadow. Her makeup is way better than mine since I only do a thin line of eyeliner and some mascara. I know nothing about makeup so I just wing it. As I stare at the girl, I hear Mrs Amari start to speak.

“Hello, Lena and Amelie,” she greets us calmly. She gives us a warm smile. I give a weak grin back however Amelie still stands by the door, ignoring everything. “This is probably the best time to introduce her so..”

She trails off, motioning for the girl to stop hiding behind Angela and to walk into the open. She seems nervous and frightened like a prey caught in the eyes of a predator.

“This is Fareeha, my daughter. I’m sure you’ve heard me talking about her,” she told us.

“Um, hi…” Fareeha mumbled, giving a small awkward wave.

She then scratched her head and tried to avoid our gaze. I looked over to Amelie in curiosity of her reaction. She still has that calm look on her face but she’s now glaring at Fareeha. I interrupt her gaze and give her a look to tell her to tone it down. Her shoulders relax. Her eyes flicker to me and I know I’ve won. I turn back around where I see that Angela has been watching us. Amelie probably puts her on edge. She’s also not too happy that we’re friends (though I hope more one day) so it’s been pretty awkward between us. She’s been nice though when I’ve not been near Amelie.

“Hey, I’m Lena!” I enthusiastically exclaim. She gives me eye contact though. Her face is very red but it seems to be cooling down after I spoke. I kinda forgot that she’s new and she probably doesn’t know anything about us. She’s probably scared. Amelie’s not really helping with her infamous stare of death. “That’s Amelie. She’s a little scary but don’t worry about it. I’m guessing you know Angela?”

“Oh yeah, she’s going to help me for today so I get used to everything,” Fareeha explains, smiling.

“That’s cool, I hope you have a new first day here.”

“Thanks, that’s nice to hear.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We should hang out on the weekend together!” Lena suggested loudly. It seems that girl doesn’t understand the meaning of quiet even in a library. Even Amelie sighs in frustration. Lena’s really sweet, kind and friendly but Amelie kinda scares me. She seems moody all the time. I think she hates me to be honest.

The way Lena looks at her makes me suspicious as well. It seems that by the way Lena always grins at her or throws a quick look her way that Lena might have a crush on her. It’s impossible though. If she was gay, wouldn’t she get bullied like I did? Or is she still in the closet? Or maybe I’m overthinking? Yeah, that’s probably it.

“All four of us?” Angela asks in a small quiet relaxing tone. Even her voice is cute. I must have been staring a little too much because Angela notices and turns to look at me. I quickly look away from her. My face feels like it’s on fire.

“Yep! I think it’d be fun!”

“Okay, sure. I’ll go. What about you, Fareeha?”

“Oh, yeah sure. I think it’ll be fun too,” I answer.

“I’ll go too,” Amelie mutters. We all sit there, staring at her. I think none of us thought she’d agree. She seems to just hang out with only two people.

“Okay, it’s decided! On Saturday at 12pm, we’re all meeting in the middle of the town centre. Make sure you’re on time,” Lena recaps and informs us. We all nod in unison.


	5. Double date// part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four hang out and things start to develop.

“You’re early, Amari!” Fareeha hear a cheery voice with a familiar British accent exclaim in excitement. She looked in front of her to see Lena at the meeting place agreed beforehand. She wore a pair of brown leggings, an orange sleeveless hoodie and some black running shoes. _Orange must be her favourite colour._ Lena also had her glasses, of course. She never seemed to forget them. She wasn’t wearing her usual charcoal grey beanie however it was replaced with black headphones hanging around her neck

 

I felt boring compared to her. I had a plain white shirt with some black ripped jeans and boots but nothing that stood out. I wish I could be as fearless with her outfit choices as Lena seemed to be. She also wished she was as confident. It was only a few rare times where she had seen Lena’s bravery falter but only slightly.

 

The first being in one of my classes which I share with Lena along with French class. Lena was too busy talking to another classmate called Hana to notice that the teacher had started to speak again after they had completed their worksheets. Lena got called out by the teacher, said a brief sorry and kept her head down but that wasn’t enough. The teacher (like the devil they are) asked her to stand up and share what they were discussing. Lena was so tongue tied, it kinda reminded me of myself except Lena was trying to follow the teacher’s commands instead of running out of the room like the wimp I ultimately was.

 

Hana ended up standing up and explaining it instead. It was just a discussion about video games instead of anything such as gossip like she would have thought Hana would have loved. The girl had a similar bubbly personality like Lena’s but she was cocky and overconfident in my eyes. Girls like that back in my old schools were usually the meanest of them all. It was still rather brave of her to stick up for Lena, though I doubt that Hana would do the same for her. I could blame it on them not being close enough.

 The other times when Tracer wasn’t her usual self was whenever she was around Amelie. She seemed more cautious, more thoughtful of her actions like she was making her way through a minefield. Similar to how I reacted around Angela.

  _Speaking of the devil._

 Well, Angel. Angela always looked like one.

Especially today where the sun shone on her snow white hair like she was a goddess. God, was she beautiful… Perfect in every way. So was her personality. Kind, empathetic, generous and sweet. I didn’t even know it was possible for people that angelic to exist. I only ever knew the bad ones. The ones who were mean, selfish and untrustworthy and always clawed their way to the back of my mind whenever I tried to forget what I was.

Nevermind, this is not a time to be reflecting on the past. Today is going to be amazing, I can feel it.

“Hello, Lena,” Angela smiled as she came closer to us two. Lena gave a small wave and a chuckle in response. Angela turned to my way next; “Hello, Fareeha. You look lovely.”

My heart stopped for a second, a frozen unmoving prison. Did Angela seriously just give me a compliment? Wait, what does that mean? Could she like me back? Could she actually like women too? Coul-

 _Stop, Fareeha_. This always happened. I can’t let it happen again. I need to stop overanalyzing everything. She was just being friendly so I need to just stop while I’m ahead. I should just leave the poor girl alone. She’s trying to be polite and I’m here being the useless lesbian I always am. I shouldn’t allow my weird feelings on her to carry on. Not if I want to have friends.

“Thank you. You look nice too,” I replied, trying my best to gently smile. I felt a small panic though when I realised what adjective I used. _Nice._ I chose nice to describe her. I could have used more appropriate words like pretty or beautiful but I had to choose that boring plain one. She’s probably annoyed now.  

Surprisingly, she had her familiar soft expression that I always admired.

 _Nice_.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Amelie! You’re finally here!” I cried out, throwing my arms into the air. I couldn’t stop myself from giggling as Amelie still strutted over to the group with that expression that made her look like she was cased in stone.

“Do you think if I ignore it, it’ll go away?” She asked Angela and Fareeha, giving me the side eye. Fareeha let out a deep chuckle and Angela giggled slightly. Amelie stood there arms crossed with a smug look on her face. She has the upper hand and probably always will.

“Don’t be so mean to me!” I pouted, faking a hurt expression. I’m not a great actress, I can tell since the way Amelie looked at me totally told me I had failed. At least I got a smile again out of it.

“I can’t help it, chérie. You’re just too naive and gullible,” she laughed, winking at me. I blushed and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Chérie didn’t seem to be an English word. Was it an insult?

“Chérie? What does that mean?”

I heard a small gasp of laugh escape Fareeha’s lips for a moment. I turned around to see her mouth “sorry” at me quickly before looking back at Amelie. Okay, it probably was some swear word or something. Brace for the worst.

 “Chérie means darling, _darling_.”

I then took the turn to look like a statue. I felt heat rushing to every part of my body and a mess of jumbled thoughts in my brain. It felt there was literal fire eating up my entire body even to the bone. At least it wasn’t an insult like I thought. It felt like hours of awkward silence with me staring at Amelie, not knowing what to say. It was actually only merely a few seconds. The one who interrupted our staring contest was Amelie, herself.

“Hmm, it seems French class hasn’t taught you anything. Nevermind, you can always catch up. Anyway, where are we going?” she spoke with that alluring voice of hers. I had almost forgot that Angela and Fareeha were there, they were that quiet. Fareeha was as bright red as me however. Did she see the same thing I did?I can’t focus on that now though. I need to think about what I had actually scheduled to happen. Most people would plan it out more simple but I had everything planned on. Exact times, places and routes. My anxiety had been getting to me ever since I organised that we would all hang out together. Not just because I wanted my new friends to have fun but I wanted Amelie especially to have fun. She seemed a hard person to please and she needs to socialise more. She only talks with me, Sombra and Edgelord. You could count Angela but they’re more like mortal enemies.

 I want her to have friends as weird as that sounds. I feel like it’s my job and I never go back on my duty. Let’s hope this mission is a success.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The women section. My worst enemy. Everywhere I look are feminine clothes that look so similar to each other. Most of them are light pastel colours. Imagining myself in the clothes disgusted me These clothes were alright but wearing these ones… ew. I’d look so out of place. The only people I can imagine actually wearing these are Amelie and Angela although Amelie seems to be at a different part of the shop with dresses. Very elegant and expensive dresses at that. Angela and Lena are the only ones looking through the casual part, along with me of course.

Even though, I didn’t have a lot of money, part of me wanted to check out those dresses. I could use them for a wedding or another social event in the future and to be honest I just wanted to take a look since they were kinda pretty. The thought of standing in silence with Amelie was unsettling however. So, I went with these two instead. I’m surprised Lena didn’t tag along with Amelie. They seem close but I guess it’s too awkward after what happened in the town centre. I was so amazed at what happened. Even watching them made me blush. And that made me sound like a creep…

 It’s just it seems that these two might be like me. Lena is always so nervous around Amelie and Amelie actually seems to be able to get on with her. She even winked at her and called her “darling”. I can’t flirt but in my eyes, that was definitely flirting. I could be wrong. It could just be friendly banter like what gal pals do. That last thought almost made me burst out laughing. I instead kept my mouth shut. A weird noise made its way out which resulted in the two turning around.

“Sorry, something just came into my head,” I explained nervously. Their worried faces soon turned into their usual smiling ones, more relieved though.

“Thank goodness, I thought something was wrong,”  Angela breathed out with a hand on her chest. She let out a small laugh. I just stood there with a slight blush and a nervous smile. After she got her same composure back, she added, “We’re not boring you, are we?”

She said this with an even more concerned look. Lena watched in silence with a less anxious look but still worried all the same. I couldn’t believe Angela was trying to imply that I didn’t like their company. It was definitely the opposite.

“No! Of course not! I like hanging out with you guys!” I tried my best to explain. I couldn’t help but facepalm after that. Why do I always blather on and on? It should have just been one simple answer. Why do I always fuck u- 

I suddenly felt soft hands grab the one covering my red face in embarrassment. They gently pulled my hands away and I was met with familiar icy blue eyes. I felt my body freeze in response.

“It’s okay, Fareeha. I just don’t you to feel forced into doing anything. Everything’s fine,” she told me, keeping a grip on my shoulder. I nodded in acknowledgement. However, my brain was in a state of shock. No one tries to reassure me about anything. They normally just laugh and ignore me. Angela really is different.

“Um, guys, where is Amelie?” Lena interrupted, edging her way between the two of us. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with shock and fear. I thought she was keeping an eye on her but I guess I was wrong.

“She’s just over there…” I pointed over to the dress section, only to be surprised by the fact Amelie was no longer there. Okay, now was the time to panic.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Amelie! Amelie!” I shouted out throughout the store as I looked everywhere for her. Where did she bloody go? She was just there a few minutes ago. Even Fareeha said. Why didn’t she tell us? Did something happen to her? Did she get kidnapped? No, I can’t think so negatively. Amelie’s strong. She wouldn’t let anyone lay a hand on her and she’d definitely try to tell me. But still, the thought stays glued into my brain.

Come on, where the bloody hell are you, Amel-

“Need something?” A voice taps me on the shoulder. I whirled round to see Amelie, just stood there. No sign of violence. No sign of worry or confusion on her face. Perfectly fine and holding a piece of clothing close to her chest.

“Oh my god, Amelie!” I squeal. I subconsciously throw my arms around her. She stiffens in my grasp but lets out a sigh and relaxes. I pull myself away when I realise exactly what I’m doing. I can feel my face start to slowly change colour. “Sorry, I was just a little overwhelmed.”

“I can see that,” she huffs, seemingly amused. I gave her a nervous grin. All seems fine until her expression drops slightly and her eyes focus in on me like a hawk. “Why were shouting for me?”

“Ah, well, you see...I kinda thought we lost you for a second there.”

There’s a short pause until Amelie speaks again, “Did the others worry too?”

“Yeah, I noticed first while Angela and Fareeha were talking. They’ve headed off to the cafe we were talking about before we went here. They wanted to help but I told them I’d be fine on my own.”

Urgh, why can’t I ever keep my mouth shut? Amelie probably doesn’t even care about all that pointless information. She asked me a simple question and then I fumbled on and on about whatever. I need to control myself.

“I see.”

 

We leave the store and head off to the cafe to meet Angela and Fareeha. Amelie does her usual fast striding whereas I trot on, trying my best to keep up with her. Behind her, I can’t help but notice her hair. I’ve seen it before, of course but I’m mesmerised by how long it is. It’s supposed to be an ebony black colour but I can see a blue hue to it in the sun. It looks kinda like an ocean under a night sky. It always looks so soft as well. How does she do it? I want to stroke it to be honest but I don’t think Amelie would like that. It’s so difficult to think of us being together if she’s so cold and indifferent to touch. None of my other crushes have been like this.

 “Are Fareeha and Angela a thing?” Amelie stops in her tracks and whirls round to face me. I can’t help but look surprised at what she’s suggesting.

 “Wait? Are you trying to ask if they’re dating?” I stammer, my mouth still slightly open even after I spoke.

“I’ll rephrase it: are Fareeha and Angela dating?” she asks in an annoyed tone. I stand there, trying to put my thoughts into words. To my knowledge, they weren’t but Fareeha did get that look in her eye whenever Angela spoke to her in that honey sweet voice of hers.

 “I don’t think so.”

 “Hmm, what a pity. I’m guessing then it’s more of an one sided occurrence, like you and me for example.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I hope Lena’s found Amelia and they’re both okay,” Angela sighs, sipping on her coffee. We would have waited but unfortunately the cafe was very stubborn and We were forced to order or leave. What assholes. Angela had a sad look in her eyes, much like a puppy and I honestly just wanted to hug her there and then. It would have to wait though until I got something off my chest. My hands are clammy and I fidget as I work up the courage.

“Me too but I’m kinda glad we have time alone together, not in a weird way but um, I wanted to ask you about something,” I explain.

She moves her head much like how a dog does when you try to say something it doesn’t understand. She fidgets a bit as well. Probably trying to get comfortable. I do take time when talking as she’s most certainly noticed.

“Sure, what is it?” she finally replies.

 _Come on, Fareeha_. You can do this. It’s just a simple question. It’s not that bad, just say it and be over with it.

“What’s your opinion on um...the-the lgbt community?”

“The lgbt community?” she repeats, chuckling. I sit there, my heart hammering in my chest. Maybe she’s like everyone else. I might have just blown my shot at a new life. “I don’t really think there is anything to specifically criticise to be honest. That might be because I’m a lesbian but it’s a great community. Everyone is like family and very accepting of each other.”

I freeze at that moment. Wait, Angela supports the community? And she’s gay? Does that mean I’m not alone in school? And if she is, does that mean she might…

“Are you part of the community?” She asks softly.

“I...I am. I’m a lesbian too,” I answer, nodding.

“Wow, I thought it was just me and Amelie.”

“Amelie?”

“Yeah, she’s bisexual.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What do you mean by that?” I yell but Amelie walks on, ignoring me. I run up to follow her. Amelie shakes her head and I look up to see in those amber eyes something once again I’ve never seen before. Tears. I walk by her then silently. I shouldn’t press on. 

_I’m guessing then it’s more of an one sided occurrence, like you and me for example._

Honestly I knew what she meant by that. One sided. She must have caught on that I have a crush on her and it creeps her out. By those tears in her eyes, I know it’s bothering her. I am an annoyance. She probably just wanted to be friends and forced myself on her. I’m disgusting.

  **Disgusting.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry that it took this long. I kinda lost faith in my writing and I honestly thought I was doing really badly with this fic. I still do but I'm trying not to worry as much as it's not good for my health. 
> 
> I'll try and update soon but I'm also working on my Dishonored fic.
> 
> Any suggestions are welcome. crowtheassassin.tumblr.com


	6. Double date// part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double date and the tension between Lena and Amelia continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! I've been suffering through writer's block, more exam pressure and a break up so that's why I haven't been writing but I hope this chapter makes the wait worth while. I'm unsure of when the next will come out but I don't want to put too much pressure on myself.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left a kudos and a comment. I appreciate it so much.
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr, it's raventhegalaxyknight. I changed my url due to my ex.

“Sorry, we would have waited for you but it was quite a long wait to be honest,” Angela explained gently as usual. I nodded in response. 

“It’s fine, Angela. I understand,” I tell her, trying to give her a reassuring smile. Although, I think she can see that something’s wrong, especially when Amelie not even looking at me and not saying a word. Maybe she can sense the awkward tension too. Maybe Fareeha can too but she seems more focused on me instead of Amelie. I finally speak up again, “Well, I’ll go order now. Do you...you want anything, Amelie?”

I turn around and I see her eyes flicker quickly to meet mine. I probably would have turned bright red with how hot she looked at that moment if she didn’t seem to hate my guts right now. 

“I’m not hungry,” she almost growls at me and I get a chill down my spine. 

“O-okay, that’s fine. I was just-well, just wondering, I suppose.”

I race off into the inside of the cafe, resisting the urge to look behind me. I can’t stand to look at that glare of hers. I really have messed up. We can’t even be friends or at least civil unless you call passive aggressiveness civil. It probably counts since there’s no violence or a full on argument right now.

The queue isn’t that long unfortunately and I know pretty soon that I’ll have to face Amelie once again. Poor Fareeha and Angela. They definitely feel really awkward right now and it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have made my crush so clear but old habits die hard. I made her cry although she did frantically try and cover up her tears with a tissue before we got here.

I want to say sorry. I want to apologise for everything I’ve done.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“I said, I don’t want anything,” Amelie groans as I hand her a cupcake I bought. It’s pretty awesome actually. It’s a dark wine colour and it has a large edible spider on made with sugar paper. It totally seemed like Amelie’s thing. 

“Actually, you specifically said you’re not hungry but that’s a lie. We’ve been here for a hour or two and you even said earlier on you hadn’t had breakfast like the rest of us. You need to eat,” I justify, taking a bite of my belgian bun and a sip of my soda. 

“I’m not paying the money back…”

“I don’t want the money back.”

Amelia hangs her glare over me for a moment before turning her attention on the cupcake. I feel relief flush through me as I feel the tension finally ease however I feel a pair of eyes on me. Well, more like two pairs as I look round to see both Angela and Fareeha staring at me. They can probably sense the tension too.

“So, any plans for what to do next, Lena?” Angela inquires softly.  _ Good way to steer away from the awkwardness, Angela.  _ I ruffle my bangs quickly in a way to ground myself as I think of my reply. 

“Well, actually since I’ve decided stuff so far, I think it’s only fair someone else decides,” I tell her, giving Fareeha a quick wink. I know she wasn’t too happy about going to the store I recommended. 

She gives me a nervous smile before looking at Angela like a lovesick puppy. Amelie’s earlier question came into my head. Were they dating? Or did Fareeha just like Angela?

“Good idea. Fareeha? Amelie?” Angela is always the exact opposite of selfish unlike me.

“Well, um, I’m not quite sure. Sorry,” Fareeha nervously chuckles, rubbing her shoulder. Angela puts her hand on her back in a way to soothe her. That just makes Fareeha blush even harder.

“The local library perhaps?” Amelie suddenly pipes up, wiping her mouth with a napkin as she finishes her cupcake. Her eyes not making contact with any of us. 

“Hmm, I like that idea. What about you two?” Angela asks me and Fareeha. We both nod. I’ve been to the library a few times, mostly for textbooks for school or sometimes comics or manga. They have computers too but they’re not exactly what you’d call modern. 

We quickly finish our lunch, grab everything and set off to the library.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“I think it’s best we leave those two to their own devices right now,” Angela explains, shooting a glance at both Lena and Amelie but still browsing through books. Lena is currently checking out some comic books whereas Amelie’s on her own, already reading a horror novel. Even though neither are that close to each other, you can still feel the heavy tension surrounding them both. 

“Do you um... have any idea what’s up with them?” I question shyly, still watching them both until Amelie looks up from her book. It’s like she can sense whenever anyone’s talking about her. She always does it when one of our classmates decide to bitch about her. They never dare to say it to her face but she always knows.

“No, it’s pretty sad to be honest. They were getting on so well before and now they’re avoiding each other like the plague. I doubt Lena will let it slide though since it’s obvious she has a crush on the girl.”

We turn to look at them again before going to sit down to read our books but we notice Lena is no longer in the comic and manga section. She’s instead heading straight for where Amelie’s sat. She’s clutching a comic close to her chest and it’s clear she’s anxious. Amelie looks up, glaring at her possibly in an attempt to unnerve her.

This might be bad…

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

I walk over to where Amelie’s sat. Her amber eyes staring straight in me, looking like if I come any closer, she’ll kill me right. I take that as a sign to stop in tracks, just in front of her. I can imagine how nervous I look. My legs feel weak and wobbly. I feel a cold sweat drip down my neck. 

“Can we um, talk?” I anxiously inquire, not meeting her eyes. It takes a moment but she finally puts down the book and silently gestures to another seat opposite the table. I nod and sit down. She says nothing though. It’s just a unbearable silence that puts me on edge. What’s wrong with her? “...Amelie, you’ve been acting well um funny...yeah funny this past hour or so and I want to know why. Did I do something wrong?”

“Not exactly…” she mutters, examining more of the room, bored. Come on, Lena. Just say something. She isn’t the type of person to openly admit stuff, you need to push on. 

“Then what’s made you so upset?” My voice breaks and I realise I’m starting to get worked up. I quickly attempt to get rid of any evidence of tears. I can’t let her see me like this. However, when I look up I see her watching me with her own set of tears welling up in her eyes. Although as soon as I spot her, she makes a face and looks away. 

“Will you ever stop prying into other people's business?” She still makes no attempt to face me again. I feel my lips tremble. My hands shake as I try my best to hold tears back. This wasn’t supposed to be like this. I’ve messed up like always.

“When I stop caring so much about other people, probably. I know something’s wrong and you shouldn’t try to hide anything. I want answers, Amelie. What did you mean by an one sided occurrence?” 

“Listen, I am not going to join you in crying in the public library but I suppose…” She faces me this time. I feel my eyes are trapped staring into hers as she places a hand awkwardly over my trembling one. “I have been quite...cruel to you and you do deserve some answers. After this, escort me home and we will talk properly.”

I sit there for a while in shock at Amelie’s gentle words and then nod frantically, wiping my tears away again. I can still fix this. Maybe it wasn’t my fault after all or maybe she’s forgiven me. Either way, I no longer feel so empty and sad. I’m actually a little happy and relieved. We can sort this all out.

Fareeha and Angela might want to know about this…

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  


Actually, going to the public library wasn’t such a bad idea after all, well apart from hiding from Amelie and Lena to avoid awkwardness but nethertheless it’s allowed me to find something cool and amazing. Well, it was more Angela. 

 

We were browsing books and I couldn’t find one so Angela ran off into a completely section. I was worried at first until I realised where she actually went. **_LGBT SECTION._** She came out with this book which was apparently one of her personal favourites: The LGBT handbook. I didn’t really know about it at first but Angela handed it to me with a wink without any time for questions. It’s honestly the best thing I’ve ever read. There are more people out there like me which is more reassuring and this book teaches everything. Tips on coming out, handling bullying and even dating. I’m avoiding that page though since Angela keeps giving me the side eye every few seconds. Ugh, why is she so confusing to me? What is she trying to do?

 

“Are you out?” Angela directs the question to me, interrupting my reading. I look up and raise an eyebrow. Out?

“Well, I’m out right now with you guys...remember?” I say, confused. What does she mean? All of a sudden, she starts howling with laughter and shuts her book. Her laughter receives a lot of stares from the other people in the library but her snorting is just so cute. It’s so infectious, I start grinning. I try my best to not join in.

 

“Oh  gudaväsen, Fareeha! You’re just precious!” She starts giggling again and she wraps her left arm around my neck, pulling me into a small headlock/hug. I’m not sure which one to be honest. I look up at her with wide eyes, amused yet still confused. “I meant are you out of the closet?”

I look at her and then look down as she lets go of me finally. I bring my nails to my teeth, anxiously waiting to bite them again. I finally mutter a small “oh”.

“W-well kinda, I guess? My mom, you and my old classmates know…”

“Is that why you moved to Watchpoint High?” 

I was about to reply to Angela when I spot someone move into our little corner of the library. Lena stands in front of her, swinging backwards and forwards on her feet with her hands behind her back, whistling. She looks surprisingly joyful. I take a glance at Angela who also seems shocked.

“Everything okay, Lena?” Angela asks, trying her best to resume her usual composure. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Bye, guys!” I yell as Fareeha and Angela turn to leave and go back home, leaving both me and Amelie to our own devices. They turn round slightly to wave at us. Amelie takes that as a cue for her to start walking away too. I follow behind closely, not saying a word. 

If Amelie wants to say something, she will.

We walk on, still in total silence until we (or rather Amelie) finally stop outside a house. I nervously stand there, fidgeting, waiting for her to say something. 

The house is quite a large one. The front door is painted a glossy black and it suits the dark brown bricks the house is built with. It has tall windows which are covered by darkly coloured curtains and a giant front garden, so big that I’m afraid to see what the backyard looks like. It isn’t wedged in between other houses such as my own but it has a large space between all its neighbours. The front garden itself is overgrown but there is no sign of weeds. Instead there are lots of flowers such as roses and lilies. The garden is surrounded by a short brick wall but the black iron gates stop anyone from jumping over. The gate to enter is also made of iron and it has a small mailbox next to it.

 

“So, is this your house?” I ask as Amelie opens the hatch on the gate. 

“Yes,” she answers curtly. It’s honestly like speaking to a brick wall right now but I suppose I should give Amelie a little slack. She’s been dealing with a lot, well it seems that’s the case at least. I’m not exactly the best person to talk to. I’m just another problem to deal with, despite what she said about me not exactly being the problem.

“You said we would talk after this…”

“I haven’t forgotten, I was just waiting.” Waiting for me to say something? I feel slight anger boil at the bottom of my stomach but my heart tells me to be patient. It’s clear I’ll have to be the one to suit this out properly.

“I guess I’ll have to repeat my question then. _What did you mean by one sided occurrence_?” I resist the urge to slap myself as I realise how harsh I sound. She faces me now and I feel frozen in place.  She takes some steps towards me and I look nowhere else but her eyes. I can’t tell what emotion is burning inside them but I can’t help but stare at them. Amber is such an unusual colour. It’s like her eyes are a form of comfort for me as weird as it sounds.

Suddenly, I feel something soft and gentle press against my lips and I no longer see those golden eyes of hers. My vision is black until I realise that my eyes have automatically closed in response to whatever’s happening.

As I open my eyes, I realise what actually is happening. Her face is close to mine. Everything feels like it’s happening in slow motion. Her eyes are closed and I realise she’s kissing me. Before I can react, her lips disappear and I see her gaze down at me in what seems to be in alarm but she then runs quickly through the gate, slamming shut after her. She makes her way into her house while I stand there in disbelief.

 

I just had my first kiss. A first kiss with Amelie Lacroix at that.


	7. Just an unfortunate update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a small note about me being on hiatus and a sneak preview I guess of what will occur next chapter.

Hey so it's been a long time. I've recently started my last year of school and tbh I've been stressed out so much. I've been wanting to update this fic so badly but I just can't bring myself to write. Overwatch still has a place in my heart but I've started liking other fandoms and it's just ugh. 

I'm not stopping this fic permanently, just temporary. I feel really guilty about it but I can't force myself to carry on. I may post other fanfiction while I'm on 'hiatus' I guess but that's only because I have more motivation for the fandoms.

I'm really sorry. I might post next month but for now I'm focusing on school and health. I appreciate all the lovely and wonderful comments and kudos you guys give me and I hope you stick around for the next installment. (the next chapter will probably be halloween themed)

Love you all x

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“You know, if anything happens with Lena, make sure to introduce me to her little friend,” I giggle, booping Amelie on the nose. She glares at me but doesn’t  _ yet _ try to murder me. Gabriel ignores my antics as usual and fixates himself on creepily staring at the little enemy he’s made. Apparently even Amelie doesn’t like the girl who hangs about with Morrison. Understandable since she hardly likes anyone. 

 

“Nothing’s happening with Lena…” Amelie huffs at me, rolling her eyes however I can’t help but notice that she can’t help but glance over sometimes at Oxton. I still want to know why she’s now hanging in the cafeteria with us instead of being in the library. 

“Which one do you mean anyway?” 

 

I’m pulled out of my thoughts and quickly regain my composure. 

 

“The cute one, of course! Buuuuuuut if you want me to be more specific, it’s that Hana girl…”

“Ah...well, unfortunately I do not take part in matchmaking so you’re on your own. I don’t do romance.”

“What about Lena? It’s obvious something  _ is _ happening and you can’t hide behind your poker face in front of me~”

At that moment, Amelie stands up and snaps up her belongings, violently tucking her chair in. She looks away but I can still hear what she says. “I have no feelings for her at all. She’s nothing to me…”

 

_ Stop hiding, Amelie. _


End file.
